


Let's Celebrate.

by LitChick88 (CapaldiGirl88)



Category: Impractical Jokers, the tenderloins
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Love, Orgasm, Sex, proposal, relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-16
Updated: 2016-06-16
Packaged: 2018-07-15 12:42:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7222801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CapaldiGirl88/pseuds/LitChick88
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You wake up having no idea how nice your day was going to be.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let's Celebrate.

You woke up this morning, your head is splitting from the wine you shared last night, and there on the bedside table are two pain killers and a glass of fresh orange, freezing cold judging by the condensation on the glass. You can’t help but smile at the sweet gesture and your heart swells at the tiny display of love and consideration Sal has shown. He knows you can’t hold your drink and that wine gives you a bad head, but you do it so he doesn’t have to drink alone and he loves you all the more for it. With the painkillers having taken effect you get up and find a note pinned to the en suite door.

Found a new bottle of your favourite bath soak... have also left you the fluffiest towel.  
You look beautiful today and I love you.  
S x

Your eyes mist up at the sweetness of the note and you know that you could never be without this man; this beautiful funny man with deep green eyes and a wide infectious smile.  
As you enter the bathroom you find the pile he has left you, the fluffy blue towel folded atop of the washing basket lid, a brand new bottle of your favourite brand of bath soak, this time in a lemon and honey suckle scent and another note.

I’ll be home around lunch time and I'm taking you out for lunch. Something important we need to discuss.  
S x

The note doesn't sound ominous and things have been great between you two lately so you’re not too worried about the discussion and decide to have your bath. Flicking the bathroom radio on a sweet classical tune fills the room and you let the melody swirl around you as you set the tub to fill, pouring a generous amount of scented liquid under the stream of hot water.

By the time you exit the bathroom you feel relaxed and clean and desperate to see Sal. He knows that you hate waking up without him, especially when he doesn’t say goodbye before work. It’s 11:30am your bedside clock beams as you trail damp footprints across the wooden floor, stopping in front of the wardrobe. Hitching your towel tighter around your damp body you open the wardrobe and are immediately confronted with Sal’s shirt, your favourite of all his shirts, the dark blue and green checked one. The faint scent of Sal’s aftershave washed over you and you took a moment, with your eyes closed and a small smile on your lips, to drink it in.  
A note attached to your favourite shirt catches your eye and you grin, wondering what he was up to with all of the notes.

Look in the pocket. I’ve gotten you a little something.  
I just want to show you how much you mean to me.  
S x

A little bubble of excitement wells up in your stomach as you notice the bulge in the shirt pocket that you hadn’t noticed before. Dipping your slim fingers inside the silky pocket they clasp around a small velvet box- pulling it out you discover that it is a ring box and now the butterflies in your stomach are flapping their wings in earnest, your legs wobble slightly at the knees at what this could possibly mean.  
Your fingers feel fat and clumsy as you try to open the box, succeeding on your third attempt and you’re glad that there is no one there to witness your ineptitude. You open the box and gasp loudly in the quiet of the room, the only other sound is the classical music softly filtering through from the bathroom. There sitting in all of its glory is the most beautiful ring you have ever seen. The gold band was slim which only made the shining square cut diamond atop seem that little bit bigger than its already decent size. The diamond was flanked by a smaller square cut stone which when you look closer realise is your birthstone. Tears began to slowly trail down your cheeks and emotion bubbles out of you as you turn to the empty room only to startle as you see the most beautiful sight in the world stood in the doorway.  
Hands in the pockets of his trousers, pulled taut across his hips and ruffling up the hem of his black t-shirt, highlighting just how in shape he had become over the last few months. His hair is a little out of control but the emotion in his eyes and the smile on his face is enough to make you swoon.  
“I love you.” He admits openly as he bounces himself off the door frame and comes to stand in front of you, making you crane your neck upwards to keep his beautiful face in sight.  
“I love you too.” You admit also, your throat tight with emotion. His long fingers pluck the open ring box from your hand and then take out the ring, holding it between his thumb and forefinger. A gasp escapes you as he bends and is now knelt on bended knee before you, his long fingers proffering you the stunning ring.  
“Will you marry me?” He asks, his voice soft and a little nervous, betraying his confident movements and making you smile.  
“Of course I will.” You half sob, not quite believing that this moment with this man is happening. He stands and slips the ring on your finger before bending and capturing your lips in a sweet kiss.  
“I didn’t know how to ask you.... so I thought I’d show you so you really knew how much I love you all the time.”  
“You soppy sod.” You chuckle before pulling him back down and pressing your lips against his, not resisting running your fingers through his ruffled hair, enjoying the feel of the soft strands running through your fingers.  
Sal nodded and smiled a wide smile before once again pulling you closer, his hands coming to settle around your hips and meeting just above the swell of your bottom, his long fingers ruffling the towel you now held loosely around yourself..  
Sensations flooded your body as Sal took possession of your lips, setting your nerve endings on fire. His lips pressed a little harder against yours and you moaned softly against his lips when you felt his tongue brush the seam of your lips, asking for permission to enter.  
Permission granted.  
The instant the tip of his tongue touches yours sparks ignite behind your eyelids and your knees weaken a little; it always surprises you just how intense it can feel when Sal kisses you. The feeling is so familiar but feels like the first time even after so many months of locking lips. The sensual slide of the wet muscle against your own makes your shiver and you need to deepen the kiss; you slide your fingers up to the back of his head and slide your fingers through his hair, pulling your bodies together until your breasts are pressed against his chest.  
“Bed.” You gasp as you pull apart sightly to breathe but shriek in surprise when Sal grips you tighter and pulls you not towards the bed but the padded bench you keep in the corner of the room.  
“Bench.” He chuckles before winding his fingers into your hair, pressing your lips against his once again.  
As you enjoy being the recipient of Sal’s ministrations you send up a small prayer to anyone who was listening, thanking them for the day you happened to bump into Sal in the old bar at the end of the road, over from the park on Staten Island.

As your towel falls, your nipples harden in the slight chill in the air but are quickly warmed when Sal’s long warm fingers cover them, tweaking and plucking at your pebbled flesh until you were squirming in his lap. Your fingers slide under Sal’s t shirt to stroke across the smooth, warm skin- your thumbs brushed against his flat nipples. You lower your face and capture Sal’s lips in a slow passionate kiss all the while grinding your lower half against him, slow maddening circles that you knew drove him mad with want.  
“Clothes off- now!” You growl and then grin when Sal’s hands immediately go to his belt, his fingers moving quickly to release his straining flesh from its cloth prison. You stand up and away from his lap to allow him to push his jeans and shorts to his knees, revealing his erect flesh to your hungry gaze.  
“Get back here.” As you restraddle his lap you moan as your sensitive flesh rubs together and quickly move to welcome Sal into your body. The pair of you moan at the feeling and it takes you a moment to get used to his size. No matter how many times you came together, his size always took a moment to get used to.  
“God you feel fucking amazing!” He murmurs as his hands come to settle on your hips to guide your movements. With his guidance you begin to circle your hips and feel yourself getting wetter as he hit all the right places. His hands move from your hips to your shoulders as he pulls you close, his lips taking possession of yours as he presses you against his chest.  
“Jesus!” You gasp, your insides clenching at the absolute pleasure coursing through your veins.  
In a flash Sal gripped your ass cheeks and then stood up, causing you to wrap your legs around him as he walked across the room before laying you down on the bed, managing to stay inside of you the whole way across the room. He grinned down at you from his position atop of you, managing to manoeuvre your legs so that they were resting against his shoulders.  
You didn’t realise you were still that flexible!  
Sal smirked at you as he slowly slid out of your warm wet depths, stopping just at the tip and then with one swift plunge he was once again deep inside you, enough to make your insides cramp slightly at the position- but the pleasure far outweighed the slight discomfort. He wasted no time in thrusting in and out of your body, his strong arms framing your head, close enough that you could curl your fingers around his forearms for leverage.  
“Oh yes! Baby you feel fucking fantastic.” Looking up at him, seeing his pleasure etched into his beautiful face your heart swelled but the feeling was quickly replaced by a wave of pleasure as your entire body spasms in ecstasy. Every nerve ending in your entire form was singing Sal’s name and your muscles clenched around him, halting his movements for just a moment. Your fingernails would leave marks in his forearms but you couldn’t stop yourself at the moment, your orgasm had taken total control of you.  
“That’s it sweetheart. God I love to feel ya coming round my cock!” His deliciously filthy mouth only heightens your pleasure, the naughty words sending extra tingles through your body.  
“You’re coming again.” He groaned as he resumed his thrusting, just deep enough to cause a pleasurable twinge without hurting you with him size.  
“No honey, your turn.” You murmur, taking your left hand and rubbing it through his hair, brushing the sweaty locks from his forehead.  
“No! You’re going to come again.” He ground out in a determined tone before bringing one of his hands to where you were joined; bringing a long finger to sit just above your clit. He knows just how sensitive you get after an orgasm so he avoids touching it directly and instead presses above, pulling the hood of skin back to expose the over sensitive nub to the air. The movement makes you shiver and a tingle of pleasure sparks reignites the coil of pleasure in your lower stomach. A grunt erupts from you making Sal laugh, he knows your body so well and knows exactly what this kind of stimulation will do to you.  
Keeping his finger in position he sped up his thrusts and you suddenly don’t think you’re going to live to see the end of this lovemaking, but you know that death by sex would be fun…however death by sex from Sal Vulcano would be bloody glorious.  
“Im close.” He murmurs, pressing a wet kiss to your left ankle that’s still currently over his shoulder. As pleasurable as you’re finding this, you don’t think that you can achieve another orgasm when suddenly he changes the angle of his thrust and he was now ever so slightly brushing against your exposed nub.  
“Fuck!” Your language surprises you both but seems to spur Sal on, his thrusts becoming more erratic but before you know it, your toes are curling and your nerve endings are fizzing once again. The clench of your muscles from your second orgasm tips Sal over the edge and he explodes inside you with a slightly high pitched moan and a grunt, his body stilling for a second before his muscles spasmed and then he collapsed. You knew his collapse was imminent so had the good sense to move your legs to his hips as his sweaty body landed atop of you, face first into the pillow beside your head. You run your fingers down his sweaty back and enjoy the feeling of his pressing you into the mattress.  
“Bloody hell.” You murmur, running your fingers back up his sweaty skin and through the soft but damp hair at the back of his head.  
“I love you- so much.” He mumbles into the pillow, his breathing nearly back to normal.  
With a groan he rolls off you and settles beside you but not before pulling up the duvet from the bottom of the bed and covering you both, protecting you from the slightly colder chill that was now settling on your sweat soaked bodies. He gathers you up and presses himself along your back and you love that he favours this position, his long limbs wrapped around you and his form so warm and comfortable against your back.  
“That was phenomenal.” You chuckle, pressing a soft kiss to the forearm that was now under your head and running your fingers lightly over the skin of the other arm which was over your stomach. As you listen in the quiet of the room, a smile takes over your face as a soft snoring sound can be heard and you know that Sal has drifted off and you don't really blame him considering the stellar performance he had just put in, coupled with his anxiousness you were sure he was carrying and suffering with all day.  
You snuggle down into his arms and just enjoy being with your new fiancé, paying no mind to the fact that it was still only midday- after all you had just gotten engaged so you were entitled to celebrate. And boy what a celebration.


End file.
